My First Love
by Vongolafire59
Summary: First time writing a fanfiction .. Story on Dark Haru , Kyoko and Tsuna.. Please Read And Review! Arigatou desu! -bows- XD  NO YAOI/YURI


**Minna, Vongolafire59 first story out desu! Sorry if tsuna /haru/kyoko is a bit out of characters... I will try my best desu! **

**Please,**

**READ AND REVIEW! XD**

**(Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, it belongs to Amano Akira~ :D)**

**Lastly, **

**ENJOY! XD Hope you like this fanfiction~ :3**

**(Note: I got a bit rushed at the last part , sorry...)**

**_My First Love_**

"It will never be me, no matter what I do."

Why?

You never smile the same way to me like the way you do to her.

,oh the sweet smile of first love.

No matter what I do,

I will also be inferior to her.

You never really cared about whatever happens to me.

Unlike her.

She is your centre of attention,

Your heart, your soul.

Whatever she does, it will go more than the reaction I get from you, even if I did better than her.

Mine was always a glance, applause.

Hers was as if your world just shone light and hope on you.

"Kyoko-san, kakoii! " He smiles and clapped with admiration.

"Haru, sugoi na!" He turned away, facing away from her and behaving as though nothing happened. "Eto, yamamoto..."

—

"You knew it, but you choose to let me suffer instead."

There was an existence of that barrier between the both of us…

That barrier separating us,

Like enclosed glass, only limiting our communication to fake smiles and pleading stares…

Like a thick wall that deprived both sides' emotions for the other party.

You never had the will, the desire to break that barrier,

And let it became my prison…

Trapping me inside with all my twirling emotions and feeling…

That no one can hear or know of.

That barrier, your actions, your existence…

Are the cause that drove me over the fine line between sanity and insanity.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Tsuna-san?" Her smile, filled with innocence and pure happiness…

"I like you! Please, would you go out with me?"

Her expression, taken aback by that sentence,,, which what I would give just to hear that… and without any hard work , any sacrifices…

"Yes, Tsuna-kun."

"Hontoni? Kyoko-chan?"

"Hai, tsuna-kun!" The smile filled with pure contentment and achievement…

Achievement? Of what? Of stealing what was precious to me…

Deriving me of it and covering, hiding the truth behind that smile. That fake and hypo critic smile…that mask…

" Haru, daijobu?"

"Nani deska, Tsuna-san?"

"Eto, you were looking as though you were under the weather and as thought you were very sad, are you okay? " His concerned look and worried smile…filled my heart with happiness. And warmth until…

"Daijobu! No need to worry, tsuna-san! Haru-chan is very-"

"Oh souka! Then I don't need to worry. Because, kyoko was very worried about you but since you are fine, she is going to smile again later when I tell her that you are okay! " His dazzling smile once lightens up my world again…for the worst….

"Then, I am only a source of concern if it only affects kyoko isn't it?"  
>"That's not what I mean, Haru. I was only concerned with kyoko that's all. Wait, I mean I was very worried that you being sad would affect kyoko so- no I mean… I mean…."<p>

"That's the truth isn't it? I get it" She walked out of the room, dejectedly and miserably…

The person next to him, who did so much for him…all in vain..

Why can't he see? See who is more suitable for him?

Why isn't it me? Why?

—

"Why isn't it me?"

I am not inferior to her.

I am better in academics.

I am better off in wealth.

I am not ugly looking or anything.

I put in more effort than her, who is like a princess in a FAKE fairy-tale.

WHY?

If it is not my fault, then whose fault is it?

Is it her?

Is it because she exists?

Because of her existence?

Is the one blocking us?

Yes. She is the main cause of it.

The main cause of my current situation.

And the only thing to do now is to…

Erase her existence.

Then, everything will work out the way it should be .

Tsuna will be mine.

There will be no barrier in between.

There will be no barrier between us.

Tsuna will look at me.

Again.

Not as Kyoko's friend or anything else

As me, Haru.

—

"Tsuna, I have something to tell you."

"Nani, reborn? Is not about training or anything isn't it? "The brunette looked at the baby with fear.

"Kyoko is dead."

"Reborn, that is not ...Funny…you know." His eyes filled with non-existent hope, hope that what reborn said was inaccurate…fake…even though deep inside, he knew the hard, cruel truth that reborn doesn't joke about this kind of issues…

"Kyoko…can't be…she was… she promised me…to be together… only yesterday… she…" He choked on his words as his voice became a mere whisper…His eyes filled with tears that becoming free-flowing with any restraint…as reality finally dawned down on him…that his most important person in his life, his only dream and love…was gone… forever…

"Haru, daijobu?"

"You still alive?"

"Haru-san… Kyoko she…"She fought back to hold her tears as they streamed down her face and landed on her palms…The very one that she used to kill HER...unknown to others…

Both, few of the top elite members of the mafia, were useless at the sight of a "devastated" woman and could only watched helplessly, attempting in vain to relieve her of her pain and grief for a dear friend…

"How is Tsuna-san doing…?" She said with a weak voice while hiccupping.

"Tsuna is shutting himself in his room every day and refuse to eat or drink …" The swordsman answered with a worried yet sad tone.

—

"Love, when unaccepted, can become a fatal weapon driven by hatred. "

Good, finally, finally,

You have a taste of how it feels.

How is it to lose one important person to you.

Having them grabbed away from you.

How does it feel, my love?

Is it enjoyable?

I will force you to be in my shoes.

Force you to look at me.

Know me.

Know that I exist.

You will never know.

Through my fake tears and emotions..

The mask that I have learnt from you…

The one that I will always wear in front of you…

You will never see through it…

As I continue to make your life worse…

It is not my fault, isn't it?

Because you were the one who started this.

From the day you broke my heart,

Shall be the day I will make your life worse than mine…

Kill me if you dare…

I will make you regret for killing me…

My first love…

Tsuna-san.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••End••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
